Pensamientos de Pikachu
by EL-IMAGINATIVO
Summary: un modo de ver de pikachu sobre la situacion de "torneo estrella negra" y de las personas que quiere.
1. Default Chapter

Este es un punto de vista de Pikachu en la aventura del torneo estrella negra espero que les agrade.  
  
El pensamiento de Pikachu.  
  
Pov en el bosque.  
  
Nuevamente Ash y yo vamos a entrar a un torneo nuevo para serle sincero siento mucha emoción de demostrar que tan lejos puedo llegar es cierto que no soy un poderoso pokemon pero soy un buen combatiente, por otro lado Ash necesita mucha ayuda para crecer ni Misty y Brock han podido madurarlo mucho  
  
Ash: bien Pikachu esta listo para luchar.  
  
Bien nuevamente el mismo problema de comunicación yo le digo con quien pelearemos y el solo contesta.  
  
Ash: bien pues a la carga.  
  
Ni siquiera supo que dije yo solo lo sigo, de alguna manera nos comunicamos bien los dos pero la mayor parte me cuesta decirle las cosas, pero lo quiero mucho de alguna forma debo de ayudar a las personas que quiero. Cuando entramos en la ciudad y buscamos el gimnasio, me llamó la atención tanto pokemon al parecer era una ciudad de pokemon y no de humanos, nosotros los pokemon vivimos mas naturales pero estos eran completamente caseros sin ninguna señal de que trabajaran o vivieran libres, yo odiaría terminar así yo nunca quise estar en una casa porque era aceptar ser domesticado y yo no quería ser una mascota yo quise ser un aventurero claro que ser el pokemon de alguien no fue mi idea bueno yo solo cuido a este niño llamado Ash.  
  
Pov del gimnasio.  
  
Nuevamente me preparo para la pelea me siento emocionado pero a la vez temeroso a sentir dolor , en algunas peleas yo llevo ventaja, pero a veces termino no solo agotado sino con rasguños y dolores que tengo que recuperar en una sala de curación en el centro pokemon. Mientras Ash solo se queda de pie dándome las indicaciones de cómo debo pelear pero solo eso el no siente el golpe que recibo de mi oponente el solo reta otro entrenador igual, aunque este parase un payaso el lanza una pokebola y lanza un Magikarp.  
  
Yo solo espero terminar con eso, el ordena un rayo solamente estoy de acuerdo con el después de todo esto era ridículo. Cuando todo termino el sujeto le da una medalla a Ash y yo que yo hice el trabajo eso a veces me enoja pero río con el es después de todo mi gran amigo además el me esta felicitando,  
  
Pov en la noche.  
  
Estoy cansado y me preparo para dormir Ash se queda dormido en su bolsa de dormir yo duermo con el aunque suelo no dormir bien a veces me aprieta mucho su cuerpo y el es muy grande que yo y casi soy aplastado por lo que antes de dormir doy una vuelta.  
  
Veo a Misty y a Brock, me agrada Misty quisiera que fuera mi entrenadora a veces pero no puedo dejar a Ash oigo que tienen preocupación por la medalla que tonto que puede hacerle una medalla a Ash solo hacerlo mas presumido como ese Gary siempre diciendo que es un gran entrenador y los otros que siempre dan el pellejo en la batalla con solo pensar en entrenadores me ponen enojado quisiera que tan solo estuvieran en nuestro lugar.  
  
Veo desde el cielo una estrella brillante entonces me entusiasmo y pienso.  
  
Pikachu: desearía que Ash fuera más cercano a nosotros me gustara guardarlo como un hermano para protegerlo de la soberbia en la que caen algunos entrenadores.  
  
De pronto veo un brillo detrás de mi en donde esta Ash corro a ver que le pasa Misty y Brock están ahí se crea un Humo grito pues pienso que Ash se esta quemando luego un resplandor fuerte me deja siego e inconsciente.  
  
Pov al amanecer.  
  
Cuando empezaba a despertar me dolía todo el cuerpo, Brock ayudaba a Misty a levantarse al parecer todos fuimos afectados por el resplandor. Entonces vi a otro Pikachu donde estaba Ash no supe que pensar rápidamente llame a Brock y Misty a ver que sucedía.  
  
¿Qué es lo que pasa Brock? Decía Misty temerosa.  
  
No se pero creo que ese Pikachu es Ash. Contesto eso Brock.  
  
Yo me sorprendí y rápidamente fui a olfatearlo no olía humano pero sabia que era la esencia de Ash, Misty lo toco y movió tratándolo de despertar, el solo contesto "déjame dormir mas Misty"era un sueño raro o que ese Pikachu tenia la voz de Ash.  
  
Pikachu: ¿eres tu Ash? ¿Qué te paso?  
  
Entonces Ash digo ¿Quién digo eso?  
  
Picacho: soy yo su Pikachu.  
  
El me contesto: no puede ser Pikachu no habla.  
  
Eso me molesto pues siempre he podido hablar solo que no entienden el idioma pokemon en eso comprendí algo mire a Misty y Brock al parecer ellos no entendían lo que decía Ash, entonces me acerque a el y el me vio yo le dije nuevamente la pregunta y el solo se asusto y trato de hablar con Misty y Brock entonces comprendí que ellos no podían entenderlo el había sido separado de cualquier comunicación humana.  
  
Misty fue por un espejo Brock se acerco a el, al parecer el no sabia notado su cuerpo mucho menos su nueva cola yo no sabia que pensar si reírme pues Ash había dejado de ser mi entrenador.  
  
Cuando Misty llego con el espejo el se vio por primera vez y grito en desesperación por lo que lo había pasado y comenzó a sentirse confundido. Yo corrí directo a el era raro verlo a mi altura y mas que note que el era un poquito Bajo que yo comprendí que el era mas joven que yo, saben se parece que era mi pequeño hermano.  
  
Después apareció la chica que había estado en el pueblo ella explico que la medalla que Ash obtuvo en ese lugar tenia una maldición y lo transformo en ese Pikachu y la única cura estaba en cierto lugar. El problema era que estaba lejos y que en ese gimnasio los líderes eran muy fuertes. Ash pensó que esto seria fácil sin olvidar que el no podría ser entendido como entrenador, se lo dije y se desilusiono, yo me sentí triste por el después la chica se fue Brock propuso ir de inmediato a esa ciudad; Misty digo que tenia la tentación de meterlo en una pokebola el salio como pudo de su ropa suelta y se escondió detrás de mi me sentí con el deber de defenderlo.  
  
Después supimos que era una broma cuando decidimos ir en busca de la cura yo empezaba a pensar en algo si Ash es ahora un pokemon el no tendría mucho mando ahora como lo hacia cuando era humano y seria divertido mostrarle lo que un pokemon es en esta vida.  
  
Con solo ver que el intentaba en mano ponerse su ropa, Misty se las quito y metió en su maleta diciendo que esto no les serviría en el viaje el agarra su gorra y trata de ponérsela, ella se enoja yo también me enoje por tanta necedad y le lanzo un rayo, pero de ponto comprendí mi error.  
  
Corro así el y lo levanto y abrazo le pido perdón y el como mi buen amigo me dice que si pues el también me comprende, Misty ajusta su gorra y se la pone para serle sincero no me gusta esa gorra en el, pero me agrada que mi deseo se haya cumplido ayudo a Ash a levantarse y que camine a lado mío el le cuesta caminar en cuatro yo trato de instruirlo y nos dirigimos al centro pokemon pienso yo que Ash es mi pequeño hermano y espero que Ash lo acepte, pues lo quiero.  
  
Espero que esta aventura nueva nos una más.  
  
Fin del pensamiento de Pikachu.  
  
Este es una forma de imaginar a Pikachu su pensamiento asía Ash en esa situación espero tener mas pensamientos de los personajes en mi fan fics. 


	2. el pensamiento de pikachu 2

El pensamiento de Pikachu 2.  
  
Pov en el camino.  
  
Veo a mi ex entrenador caminar con mucha dificultad al parecer no le agrada andar en cuatro y descalzó se queja demasiado de sus manos, yo solo le digo que los pikachus no tienen manos sino patas el solo me ve con extrañeza el me dice como me siento yo sobre esta situación. Yo lo abrazo y le digo mis sentimientos de que yo era feliz sobre su estado y siempre quise tener un hermanito.  
  
El se siente extraño por mi forma de actuar entonces llega Misty y Brock el intenta inútilmente de explicar lo sucedido pero como siempre los humanos siempre interpretan otra cosa, mientras veo como lo tratan me acuerdo yo las veces que quería darme entender y siempre costaba trabajo. Patético es tratar de hablar con ellos pero de alguna forma algunos nos entienden perfectamente. Bien gracias a Brock me entero que Ash es seis meses viejo eso me ayudara a explicarle como adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo.  
  
El solo se enoja por no ser tratado como el quiere el solo se enoja mas nadie lo entiende de pronto Ash siente una sensación ve en mi y me dice.  
  
Ash: Pikachu necesito ir.  
  
Yo solo sonrió y digo: sígame hermanito solo es cuestión de ir a ahí.  
  
Lo llevo a los arbustos le pregunto que es lo que va hacer el se sonroja y me dice por el oído yo solo me rió y cavo un hoyo después le digo que puede hacer, el cambia completamente rojo y me dice que ni crea que el hará en ese hoyo, yo solo me acerco y le digo en su oído si Misty le ve pensara que necesita pañales.  
  
El con mucha vergüenza el va hacerlo el me dice girar pero yo le digo que somos chicos después de todo, el solo se sonroja y le hago caso y doy la vuelta. Después de esto seguimos al centro pokemon.  
  
Pov en el centro pokemon.  
  
Cuando llegamos Misty dispuso enviar el paquete de las cosas de Ash a ciudad estrella negra, Brock va en busca de un mapa como si supiera leerlo, Ash esta agotado de la caminata el solo ve sus patas que no están acostumbradas a caminar mucho, el crítica algo de pokemon me molesta pero lo entiendo es difícil de pasar de humano a pokemon.  
  
Entonces el se le ocurre hablar al profesor Ok me rió porque el ha olvidado un detalle. Cuando el monitor se encendió el saludo como siempre pero como era de esperarse nadie lo entiende, el ve frustrado su dialogo porque el profesor Ok piensa que soy yo el le muestra su gorra y no lo entiende entonces corre hacia mi y me jala hacia el monitor el profesor sonríe y dice que el es mi hermanito y estoy de acuerdo con el, el entonces se desespera y grita como loco Misty llega y le pega en la cabeza yo me enojo un poco porque le pego a mi hermanito.  
  
Pero me calmo, veo que Ash no soporta la idea de ser tratado como un niño regañado, Misty explica la situación al Profesor OK, el se sorprende y se da cuenta que Gary también se fue al mismo torneo y gimnasio, eso me agrado el solo imaginar a ese Gary convertido en un Pokemon me llenaba de ideas si lo encontraba me reiría de el y me gustaría verlo pelear sus propias batallas.  
  
Cuando llego la enfermera Jou. Brock comenzó alucinarse otra vez, Misty le jala la oreja nuevamente y le dice que se calme. Entonces ella nos ve y dice si puede empezar a revisarnos, Ash pone cara de sorpresa y dice que solo yo soy el que debe revisar, yo le digo que a los dos nos va revisar y que si no se a dado cuenta el es un Pikachu también. Ella nos agarra y levanta para llevarnos a la sala de revisión.  
  
Pov Sala de revisión.  
  
La situación es un poco embarazosa, Ash no deja de retorcerse y tratar de salir. Los pokemon que están en la sala muestran rostros de curiosidad y risa disimulada sobre esto.  
  
Al fin Ash se da por vencido y se queda tranquilo, la Enfermera Jou seca su sudor y sonríe después sigue con su rutina, ahora Ash sabrá lo que nos hacen aquí cada vez que nos deja, mientras un Vulpix me dice que debo instruir a mi hermanito hacer pokemon de Entrenador, un Charmader le dice a Ash que no es malo la revisión.  
  
Si ellos supieran que Ash es un humano seria otra cosa lo que dirían, cuando veo a Ash que le ponen los adhesivos para ver su cantidad de electricidad el me ve con una mirada de preocupación y me pregunta como hago yo eso, yo solamente digo que piense en electricidad y luego que la suelte.  
  
El rápidamente piensa en electricidad y la suelta de golpe dejándose el pasmado, yo veo que tiene muy buena cantidad de energía, pero le falta entrenamiento después el se va a tomar mas pruebas las mismas que me hicieron cuando yo fui capturado por primera vez, que chistoso piensan que el es un pokemon primerizo.  
  
Vulpix: veo que su hermanito es débil.  
  
Charmander: si sigue así será un pokemon de casa.  
  
Lo que dijeron esos pokemon, me molestaron pero tenían razón. Ash no podía ser un pokemon de casa, yo no permitiré eso si yo no quiero eso en mi, menos en Ash.  
  
Conteste: el no será ninguna simple mascota ya verán.  
  
En ese momento vi. A Ash corriendo de la enfermera Jou que lo perseguía varios Chansy lo sostuvieron y ella le aplico varias inyecciones, quizás no so los merezca pero es lo que nos hacen a nosotros diarios.  
  
Pov en la sala de descansó. Una vez que terminamos de nuestras pruebas nos pusieron en reposo lo colocaron a un lado de mi es de suponer que ellos piensan que es mi pequeño hermanito yo me dirijo a el de cómo se siente.  
  
Ash: terrible, no se como Misty y Brock permitieron eso  
  
Yo le explique que era para prepararlo el, negó necesitar preparación si tiene buenos pokemon. Eso me molesto y se que me dolió decirle eso pero le dije que nosotros los pokemon no le obedeceríamos en esta forma y que mejor se fuera acostumbrando su nueva vida. El al oír eso se puso triste el solo saber que seria para el difícil lograr su cura lo entristeció después de sollozar un rato trato de dormir yo lo abrazaba y lamía para calmarlo una vez que quedo dormido pensé lo que le dije.  
  
Estoy seguro que los demás lo obedecerían pero así Ash no podría entrenar su nuevo cuerpo correctamente seria mejor que el aprendiera a ser un pokemon, además no quería que se convirtiera en un pokemon casero, gordos y débiles, quería de el un verdadero destino para el.  
  
Pov salida del centro.  
  
Cuando salimos del centro note que Ash seguía triste el no había dicho una palabra desde que la enfermera nos despertó y nos llevo con Misty estoy seguro que algo debo pensar para que el sea feliz pero no se que pueda hacer.  
  
De pronto Misty se acerca a Ash y le dice algo. Ella a mandado a todos los pokemon de Ash con el profesor OK, Misty retrocede en temor que Ash le hiciera algo el solo baja su cabeza y empieza a llorar.  
  
Brock se acerca a mi y me dice que si el ya lo sabia, en parte si y en parte no, lo que hicieron ellos de quitarles de sus pokemon estuvo mal pero por un lado bien así el esta obligado a ser un pokemon.  
  
Misty se acerca a el y lo consuela ella le dice que madure, creo que esa parte me tocara a mi hacer en Ash, pero ella tiene una buena idea convence a Ash que no solo puede ser el mejor maestro pokemon si no también ser el mejor pokemon esa idea me agrado y me pongo feliz que Ash lo tome así el se levanta y grita un Pikachu de felicidad después nos abrazamos y corremos en dirección al camino que Brock señala a ciudad estrella negra.  
  
Al correr noto que Ash corre a mi velocidad eso me agrada veo a Misty y a Brock detrás de nosotros es de suponer que los humanos son muy lentos, ja me alegro de ganar un hermano, Ash se que me odiaras por lo que haré en un rato pero tu deberás entrenar y estar a mi nivel se que sufrirás pero estaré contigo.  
  
Mi pequeño hermanito.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el texto espero poder encontrar mas inspiraciones para mis fics si los han leidos me gustaria tanto como consejos como un poco de ideas mi correo es si tienen un dibujo de algún anime me gustaria verlo gracias.  
  
Atte.  
  
El imaginativo 


	3. el pensamiento de pikachu 3

El Pensamiento De Pikachu 3

Pov de una noche especial.

Una vez mas estamos en el bosque, antes mi único lugar como pokemon era estar al lado de mi entrenador, estar caminando o a veces sobre su hombro. Creo que lo último ya no se va poder. Ahora camino a lado de mi nuevo hermano, claro estoy hablando de Ash.

Misty: vaya que rápido se va anocheciendo.

Brock: propongo que paremos.

Ash: "estoy de acuerdo"

Yo todavía no me siento cansado pero si ellos ya no pueden tengo que párame, Misty y Brock comienzan armar el campamento, entonces veo algo que no me agrada Ash comenzaba acomodarse como si fuera a tomar una siesta, sabia que no era la buena forma de empezar como pokemon.

Me acerco a el sigilosamente veo que comienza a bostezar y dormitar. "lo siento Ash pero esto me dolerá al igual que ti" dije en pensamiento, cuando le tiro una patada por detrás, el cae con la cara al suelo. El se levanta y me mira de enojo.

Ash: Pikachu, porque me pateaste?

Aun cuando el fuera humano no me asustaría, yo que pose mis poderosos ataques, entonces le mire fijamente y le dije que comenzaríamos su entrenamiento. El negó la necesidad de eso pero con mucha disciplina agarre su oreja izquierda y lo lleve a un lugar despegado para entrenarlo.

Ash: hay eso duele.

Yo por dentro me sentí mal por eso, pero no quería que Ash terminara como un muñeco de peluche si no entrenaba. Cuando llegamos a un lugar vació lo solté, el se sobo su oreja y me miro feo y exigió que le explicara que sucedía, yo le dije que empezara a correr para empezar y esquivar ataques. El se negó y le lance un Impactrueno.

Ash: Pikachu soy tu entrenador...

Ash digo con la esperanza que me detuviera, pero yo rió por su apariencia el sabe que el no es humano sino otro pokemon entonces le digo que corra, el inmediatamente corre en dirección al campamento, sabia esto con anticipación y le lanzo un relámpago muy fuerte que lo hizo retroceder.

Hice que Ash corriera en circulo, y cada vez que se paraba lo dejaría bien tostado de electricidad. Sonrió cuando veo que Ash poco a poco va esquivando mas fácilmente mis truenos, todo fue hecho un buen rato y veía que ya no podía correr desistí de mi ataque y pare en seco a ver como estaba el.

Ash: ya podemos... descansar... Pikachu.

Yo: aun no.

Ash: pero...

Yo: pero nada, vamos a probar ataques eléctricos, ahora mismo ataca esa roca.

El me ve con mucho miedo y pienso que se me pasa la mano pero el se pone a concentrar, sus mejillas empiezan a chispear y saca un buen ataque eléctrico, lastima no atino a la roca el me mira y me dice que estuvo mal, yo solo le digo que sigua intentando.

Rayo tras rayo, Ash logro atinarle justo donde la roca estaba y repitió lo mismo con las rocas que yo le señalaba, viendo que ya estaba oscuro, pensé que ya era hora de parar. Me acerco a Ash, el se encoge con miedo y siento mal por lo que hice veo que esta todo agotado de energía, acerque una de mis mejillas a las de el y empecé a recargarle.

Ash: Pikachu... que haces... y porque lo haces

Yo le digo porque lo quiero, le me ve algo confundido y digo lo que paso en realidad no debe de sentirse mal pero le dije que el debía ser fuerte en este mundo y que éramos afortunados por tener a Misty y Brock cerca de esto si no el seria un pokemon común para los demás y que además hay entrenadores que no son como el y suelen maltratarlos. El me ve y me dedica una sonrisa. Entonces oigo que llega alguien se trata nada menos que Misty.

Misty: ya esta la cena

Ash brinca feliz el tenia mucha hambre y con mucha razón, pero al olerlo, sabia que ash necesitaría un baño urgente. Yo alzo mi pata en señal de que se adelante Misty pronto los alcanzaremos.

Ash: Pikachu... no me digas que seguiremos entrenando.

Yo: no, pero necesita un baño

Ash: he (El se huele por un momento me ve) huelo a animal sudado.

Me rió de su comentario a si mismo, lo llevo a una fuente de agua pequeña que divise antes de llegar. Cuando llegamos ahí sentí que era un buen momento para hacerlo. Empujo a Ash al agua como nunca lo había echo, como humano el era muy grande para empujar, pero ahora no.

Ash: brrr. Esta fría el agua.

Yo: acostúmbrese no hay agua tibia la mayor parte, para un pokemon.

Ash: pero porque me empujo.

Yo: (brincando al agua) para que comenzara a bañarse.

Ash: pero Pikachu... este que podría faltar.

Yo: un poco de jabón, no hay problema.

Me acerco a una planta que yo reconozco muy común en los manantiales y cojo unas flores cercanas de ahí, la mastico con mi boca, algo que tai no entiende. Saco todo lo masticado y me acerco a Ash, el se alega por el asco, pero yo le salto y le froto un poco de lo masticado y este comienza hacer espuma, dejando a Ash sorprendido.

Ash: Pikachu esto es jabón

Yo: claro Ash, los pokemon sabemos mucho de estar bien limpios

Ash: pero tenias que masticarlo.

Yo: pues si, pero usted no lo haga hasta que le enseñe distinguir las plantas que hay en nuestro alrededor, una podría ser venenosa.

Ash: esta bien seguiré tu consejo mientras... guerra de agua!

Ash comenzó a salpicarme era algo que no tenia previsto pero disfrute la salpicadas que me daba Ash era hermoso compartir este momento así, por un momento pensé que éramos solo dos hermanos en el bosque sin ningún entrenador, jugué con el también.

Ash: bueno creo que ahí que ir a cenar no crees Pikachu.

Yo: estoy de acuerdo.

Me levanto y sacudo el cuerpo, Ash nota que al caer al agua se le cayo su gorra y este estaba en el fondo cuando la saco estaba todo mojada, yo se la quito, la veo y aviento en una rama.

Ash: Pikachu porque hizo esto.

Pikachu: para que escurra, no querrá llevarla mojada.

Cuando llegamos al campamento Brock terminaba de hacer la cena, Misty se dirigió a nosotros.

Misty: vaya Pikachu llevaste a tu hermanito a bañar, se ven muy monos.

Ash: "Misty, ya deja de hacer esas cara a mi"

Misty: Pikachu espero que no te haya dado lata al bañar a tu hermanito.

Yo: "ni tanta batalla"

Ash: "Pikachu tu también"

Cuando Brock paso un plato de comida cerca del lugar Ash al olerlo y verlo se balanceo hacia el plato, pero Brock lo detuvo de la cola y lo puso cerca de mi. Ash no supo que pasaba pero Brock nos coloco dos platos de comida pokemon, yo al verlos se me hizo agua de la boca.

Ash: "que es esto Brock y mi comida?"

Brock: se lo que estas pensando Ash pero en tu situación necesitas nutrientes y no engordar.

Yo estuve de acuerdo con Brock, pero Ash comenzaba a rezongar más. Misty estuvo a punto de quitarle lo rezongón metiéndolo en una de sus pokebolas, pero antes de eso me acerque a el y empuje su rostro al plato y no lo solté hasta que comiera un poco.

Yo: (soltándolo) y bien a que te supo.

Ash: (masticando un poco) sabe muy rico.

Yo: ya ve, ahora se un buen Pikachu y come mas.

Entonces comenzamos a comer, nuestras comidas, en momentos Ash veía Lo que comían Misty y Brock, quizás este cambio de posición es muy difícil para el, por el momento no se cuanto Ash podrá resistir con esto, pero es mi deber como su hermano mayor cuidarlo.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir Misty había llevado la bolsa de dormir de Ash y dispusimos a dormir en lo que ahora era una gran bolsa, cuando entre note la diferencia de espacio que havia ahora y vi a Ash, el comenzó a quedarse dormido. Yo sonrió los demás comienzan a dormir.

Yo miro el cielo estrellado, he imagino cosas, siento que Ash me abraza fuertemente, en su tamaño actual disfruto de su apretón, después el comienza a soñar otra vez horrible como las otras noches.

Ash: no papa... no lo hagas... mama... alguien ayúdeme... por favor...

Hasta hora no sabia que hacer esto ocurría cada vez que estaba dormido, ni Brock y Misty sabían de esto. Pero yo sabia que tenia algo, lo abrazo fuertemente y lo consuelo el se acurruca cerca de mi mientas lo calmo.

Yo: shh ya estoy aquí tranquilo.

Ash: no me deges... Pikachu... hermano...

Después de oír lo ultimo supe que no podía dejarlo solo quizás mas tarde pregunte lo que esta pasando. El empieza a dormir bien, yo también comienzo a dormir y sueño en los bosque con mi pequeño hermano Ash.

Este fics lo pensamiento de Pikachu fue una inspiración de Tierra de oso una película de disney, Pikachu ve un gran interés por ayudar a Ash de la forma que quizás lo quiere.

Acabo de meter imágenes de mis fics y otras en la página de Internet de DEVIANTART.

Y la pagina ****espero que les agrade.

Atte.

El imaginativo.

Lo que


End file.
